Batty for Bats
by DarkQuinn
Summary: When it's Valentine's Day for the JL things sometimes just don't go the way they plan. Wally wants to invite Bruce to the Tunnel of love, and has made it a little more easier for him to say yes. He fixes everything up so right, but they get a lot more than they bargain for when Harley & Joker show up.


Batty for Bats.

_(Wally W./Harley Q. /Bruce W. Fan fiction)_

"_Would you like to tell me where this all began?" _

_Wally shook his head. "I really don't know I couldn't tell you if I tried." _

"_Well how about where this all began or why." _

_Wally looked up with his bright green eyes. "Wouldn't you do it for the one you love?"_

"_I can't answer that… I don't exactly know what you've done." _

_Wally sighed ending it in a sweet non innocent smile, it was so strange it probably would have made the devil cringe a little. "Well I guess I should start then." _

**February 13****th**

Wally sat close to Bruce in the lounge of the hall of justice, his heart as always pounding when he was close enough to smell Bruces' high dollar cologne. He'd been waiting to ask Bruce this for the longest time to be his well… Valentine.

"What?" Bruce asked in a dark and melting voice that was enough to make wally pass out from the heat; his Marvelous blue eyes boring into Wally's green ones.

"Nothin' Bruce just thinking."

"About?"

"Uh… Nothing that concerns you." Wally lied.

Bruce grinned. "You are a terrible liar."

Wally brushed up against Bruce planting his hand on his thigh. "No I'm not. I'd just prefer you not know."

"Then why are you doing such a bad job.." Bruce placed his hand over Wally's "To keep it from me."

"Well because I don't want you to think about me any differently."

"Wally your hand is on my thigh I don't think there is much different than that."

Wally cringed again and tried to take his hand off of his thigh, but like most things that happened between him and Bruce this act failed as well.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well it's Valentine's day."

"And?" Bruce edged on."

"And you know Quinn is gonna have Joker locked up in a dungeon of love… And Riddler is going to try and solve EVERY V-day riddle in the universe… Not to mention Penguin always goes to the birdcage on holidays. And Selena-"

"You're right Selena could use the company."

"What?!" Wally's once high hopes had gotten completely trashed by a cat. What kind of world is this? Wally wanted to scream and throw things like the emotional wreck he was.

"What's eating at you isn't that what you were getting out. You were going out and you didn't want me to be alone right?"

Wally had to cover who he was even if just for a second. Bruce was the one the ONLY man he ever had feelings for. "Yep that's exactly right… I just didn't want you to be lonely I think that you are so… Isolated and it's just not healthy."

"Gee look at you looking out for me." He looked at Wally's hand. "So what's that about?"

Wally sighed and then leaned over "I thought you liked me…"

"Oh… Wally I do… I-"

Wally silenced whatever he was trying to say with a kiss he smothered him in it. He got on his lap and ran through his thick locks knocking off his mask. He touched his chiseled jaw and trailed kisses down the cheek and neck of his true love. "All I want is you I wish you could see that."

**Present:**

"_So you're a homosexual, and Bruce is your first and only love." _

"_I don't know I know that I enjoy women as well and honestly they are less confusing to me…. But I love Bruce. I always have…. It's not like there is much keeping me and him apart."_

"_And what happened to those things that kept you two apart?"_

"_Well Let's say they didn't keep us apart for long." _

"_Oh is that right?" _

"_Yes… And I know this is mean… But that little kitty got in my way. He was serious about her you know."_

"_Isn't Mr. Wayne always serious?"_

"_Always and I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way."_

**February 13****th****, Later that night **

Wally walked out of the warehouse he had already for his target. He fixed it up enough to where she would be comfortable for her little stay over. He traveled through the streets of Old Gotham. He knew Selena would be living it up on the Jezebel row. He watched Bruce practically all night and knew exactly where he was going. He walked down the slummy streets filled with hookers and other ladies of the night. The addicts who didn't even get paid for what they had. He crept onto the balcony and sat there listening to the rough bedsprings creak.

"What are you doing here?" A frothy voice said.

"Looking for the Bat of course what are you-"

"AHHH OH GOD YES DETECTIVE YES AHHHH!"

"Why are you here?" Wally coughed and looked at the window.

"Looks like we found him…. And if it keeps your nose out of my business I'm here for the same reason. " Klark said rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't be exactly sure about that." Wally Opened the window fully "After you boy in blue."

"Well if you're not here for Business…. Oh then that must mean you're here to pronounce your little crush… couldn't have picked a more awkward time."

"You know I thought you were here to see him not pick on me. I'm quite tired of this goody goody act you portray around here. I see through it."

"OH GOD DETECTIVE I'M COMING I'M THERE I'M OHHHHHHHHH!"

Klarks' skin was as dark a red as the red light flashing in the windows.

"Oh dear lord Klark just go in!"

Klark glared and walked into the room. "Batman."

"Oh dear god!" Selena shrieked covering herself

"Selena… I'm sorry but I have to take your uh-"

"Masked lover." Wally chimed in with a smile.

"Joker is going nuts everyone is talking about how Harley is going to get him this crazy gift a gift that could put all of us in danger."

"Oh."

"Go. Bruce." She said with a sigh "The city needs you and she unlike I can't wait."

"What a gal."

"Really Klark?" Wally asked in annoyance.

"If Lo-"

"Let's go Klark." Bruce said in his dark voice and then walked away. "Selena, I-"

"I know Bruce.. Now please get outta here."

"West are you comin'?"

"No. I got some other things to handle…. I'll be there soon though."

"Fine just be careful last thing we need is Joker getting a hold of you."

"Careful Bruce he might just like that."

"Klark." Bruce silenced his laughing. "Not funny." Making Klark look like a fool in front of his one and only friend It warmed Wally's insides rather well. He smiled and then looked at them go. It was quiet for a while. He almost forgot where he was until she spoke.

"Are you gonna watch me all night, I have a really long day ahead of me tomorrow. Bats is takin' me out tomorrow for the most romantic day in the most romantic place… I know girls like me don't gush much but I'm excited."

"Well then I'm sorry your dreams are going to be crushed."

"And why is that?"

"Well before I get on to my reasons do you honestly think they'll catch what the Joker is doing in time… If he is doing anything at all Hell Joker could be bound and gaged in his own bed watching Harley do a strip show. But I take it you don't care about that." Wally started Pacing. "Kinda convenient to isn't it… That Klark would pop up here and have you… in the act with Bruce…. Isn't THAT kinda weird, and not to mention I haven't heard a thing about what he's doing tomorrow…."

"I'm sorry Mister uh… Flash or whatever I don't see your point."

"I don't think Joker is up to something… I think it's the boy scout, and if he is then you aren't safe and I am not either…. He could be just like me…"

"Uh Flash you're-"

"So what I do is NOT bad it's for your own good okay.,.. I'm going to be the hero alright."

"For?"

POW!

Selena fell limply back into her bed. Her consciousness escaped her with Wally's fist of furry. He lifted her and slid her into her cat suit then ran across the town to the 20 foot tank of Kitty litter. She would be safe and out of harm (And his & Bruces') way. He tied her above it to where only her lower half was incased in the cement like material. He then sat and hoped she'd wake up. Something in him felt a little bad for what he had done.

"W…What the hell?"

"Well let me explain please… I just want Bruce and you safe and sound and not to mention to be mine… Well not you, but Bruce 'cause I love him and stuff…. I guess you wouldn't understand."

"I… I… Oddly do…. This… How,... However… Really. Fucking. Hurts."

"Well I don't expect you to take it light on me when you get outta there. Just stay away until I know I can or Can't have Bruce. Stay away and I won't hurt you."

"Just as long as you are aware of me taking a 10,000 dollar ass kicking out of you for ruining my whole trip to Paris!"

"Oh phft I'll take you just. Stay. Away."

"O…ouch… Not like I can move anyway." Selena attempted to wiggle but there was no hope for her.

**Present:**

"_So she's encased in kitty litter for protection." _

"_Yeah….. I didn't trust the story Klark put on about Joker… I apparently was right to not trust him, but wrong about the part with the Joker. Not a wise cookie huh?"_

"_Well anyone can loose their heads when it comes to Joker…. It's kind of his game."_

"_You seem to know it well."_

"_Don't we all at some point." _

"_So what did you do to Klark? And what is in this folder." _

"_Why don't you look in the folder first we'll start the discussion there." _

_The long elegant hand of the voice Wally had listened to for all this time slid the photos of Klark on to the mahogany table. One of him in a blind fold brusied and abused for what looked like days but only turned out to be hours. Another of his pure milky white skin gleaming with only sweat and nothing else, his eyes were blindfolded and his hair was damp and all over the place not his natural thick wavy slicked back look. It all was in black and white except for the red words across it that said IMMORTAL? _

"_These are nice. Wanna tell me how you got to this point?"_

"_With a simple fear and a phone call you'd be surprised what can happen." _

**VALENTINES DAY:**

"I have to say mister west I never thought you would be the one I could rant to about Klark breaking the only date we were going to have."

"Well Miss Lane it is the most important date of the year and he just left you here." Wally took a sip of tea and looked at Louis she was beautiful her tan skin glowing she was radiant, beautiful and in those hazel eyes there was a coldness that could kill the abdominal snowman.

"Yeah I'm a little pissed, but I had been putting off this interview with Lex Luthor long enough to the point his publicist came to me and told me how upset he was I hate hurting a client so I of course am going tonight of all nights. I was going to to do it tomorrow, but he's fine with dinner. Not to mention he got me this green stuff… He calls it shades of Green, If you ask me those books were boring and tasteless needless to say I read every last one of them twice." She giggled. "But I of course have NO use for them and I thought you may like them. "

Wally opened the box and it was all green and silver BDSM equipment. From a flogger to handcuffs and other things that would have made even the most wicked man blush. "Kryptonite."

"Exactly. I haven't seen the Blur in so long I'm starting to not feel like a damsel anymore and boy it feels good, I can walk alone and no one wants to shoot me. Peaceful really! Now I want you to use these on Klark, granted he'll probably think of them as… Well handcuffs and other toys but I want classic pictures beautiful images of black and white. I want one to hang in my living room."

"I think I can do that."

"Oh put no thought to it." Louis smiled "I want it done. And I know you're the person to do it for me."

"Would you like flowers for your date miser?" A french waiter asked.

"Yes." Wally gave him a wad of money "I'd very much like them all."

"Oh no wally I-"

"Louis Please I insist." Wally cooed as he stood "Garson I'd very much like all this to be on me, but you give her whatever dessert she wants just bill Wally E. West." He winked and walked away.

**3 Hours Later**

Wally danced alone in the dark brick and now kryptonite laced room. He was too excited the music was blaring loud enough to where no one for miles (Not that they'd even GUESS where he was anyway) Could hear him screaming. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number that went along with his little scheme.

"Klark Kent."

"I found what the Joker is planning."

"By yourself?!"

"Well… Yeah you do forget who the hell I am sometimes don't you?! Now do you know my location?"

"Yeah I see it." Klark chuckled. "And I'm coming without your little boy toy."

"Bruce ISN'T my boy toy! Now tell me why you're coming with out him ?"

"Because if I defuse the situation… Then I can have Bruce all to myself! I had the perfect plan to get him away from Cat woman didn't know I needed one for you too or I would have had it!"

"Oh will you shut up and get here. No one has time for your… Idoitness."

"Nice snap back Wally I'll be there soon."

Wally hung up and sat in the cute little red armchair he was saving for a new place. He looked all over the empty room the only decorative thing was the table of toys and the hanging place he'd set up for Klark. Klark, on cue, burst through the glass with heroically triumphant intentions that only made him crash to the ground. "Oh shoot Klarky old boy I forgot to tell you the walls were laced with your little green friend there." He mimicked in his most hillbilly voice as he dragged the Boy Scout to his new post clicking the locks on the special hand cuffs extra tight and then blind folding him. He stripped off the suit and threw it into the fire place. He did have to keep him warm and all. He took out his old Camera and started flashing pictures. He ran his fingers through Klarks hair and wiggled them causing his hair to fall all over the place. He then went behind him and shoved not at all in a gentle factor kryptonite anal beads all the way up his rear and preceded to flogging him harshly and unforgiving. By now Klark was slowly submitting to the pain as sweat poured from his temple to his chest and downward.

"W… Who… Whoever is… Is….. Doing…. This PLEASE STOP…. I beg you!"

"Aw does Klark need a bottle!"

"WALLY?!" Klark coughed. "Can't you see I'm dying I can't be in this K….Kr….Kryptonite long."

"Oh you drama queen calm down it's not enough to kill you!"

"What why?"

"Because I'm the one who did this to you and what would I look like trying to save you from the terror I put you in." He chuckled putting a whelp across his bare and brooding chest. "Sweet isn't it this humanistic pain that people do to each other for fun but this is only for MY fun." SNAP!

"A…Are you ta…Taking pictures?"

"Well yes… I do have others who want to enjoy this Klark! Besides... I need them for my living room! They are gonna look fantastic."

"Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"W... Bruce…"

"Yes… But not only that oh Klark honey you're pexi-Glass!" He chuckled. "I seen right through your little plan with Joker. Who isn't doing anything but trying to see what Harley has planned. You're see through you wanted him all to yourself. Granted Selena got in our way, but let me make this clear. . GETS. BRUCE. BUT. ME."

"Br…Bruce _will _Be MINE!"

Wally sighed. "Alright boy scout! I'm so so SO over this!" Wally said and began his operatic "Ode to joy" S&M session

Wally started off with a nice slow flogging riding the beat and humming along to Klarks whimpers. Since he was too weak to do anything else, he writhed in the cuffs and tried to break free. As the music heightened so did the punishment between the krypto-claps that went on his nipples and testicles. He looked enchanting in every frame. After the song and his finale were done, he turned off the music and sighed. "Tell me something Klark."

"What?"

"How does it feel to be mortal? To be weak and helpless knowing that there is NO ONE coming for you?" Wally laughed as he left the weak and hopeless superhero.

**PRESENT:**

"_So you made him feel human by S&M" _

"_Yes. And I know the initial response is oh how you could but he had it coming. He can't treat everyone like the scum of the earth when he himself is…. Well… This." He pointed to the picture._

"_I understand. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." _

"_Oh no it's fine I… I just feel lost. Felt. After that I felt kinda well alive."_

"_And that's when the Tunnel of love happened."_

"_And that's when the Tunnel of love fucking happened." Wally nodded._

**VALENTINES DAY: **

"I'm sorry Selena and Klark canceled on you Bruce."

"I'm sorry your date canceled too." Bruce sighed heavily. "I hate that you were left with me and all."

"Oh don't be I like the brooding gent act. It's rather refreshin."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah." Wally nudged him. "I know something else that would make this a little bit better."

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" Wally smirked. "a lot better."

"AHHHHH BRUCE!" Wally moaned in the sweet hot passion of the tunnel of love. Bruce was on top of him slowly pushing into the exit route. He smothered Wally's mouth with sweet and meaningful kisses.

"I can't believe we actually waited this long."

"Oh yeah… Ahhh.." Wally arched into each one of Bruce's motions. He felt every long stroke.

"Oh Wally." Bruce moaned into his neck.

Wally knotted his fingers into Bruce's curls. "Oh Bruce! Harder."

Bruce thrashed and moved like a wild man. He could see why Selena screamed like she did. "Wally."

"Bruce!"

"Oh good Wally!"

"Oh Yes Bruce!"

"PUUUUUUHHHHHDDDDDDDDIIIIIIINNNNN!" A shrill love sick voice sliced through the thick passionate love making."

"No." Bruce moaned

"Shh… Bruce please you don't even know what they're here for."

"To enjoy what we're enjoying!"

"Yes."

"PUHHHHHDDDDIIINNNN! I WANNA RIDE THE TUNNEL OF LOVE PUHHHLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!"

"HARLEY WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

"B… But Puddin!"

"Clear the way Harley." The joker sighed annoyed.

"Sure!" BANG "'Scuse me!" POW "Pardon' me" BAM "outta the way would ya!?"

"Harley."

" Sorry Puddin!"

"Oh shit!"

"Go Bruce I'll be waiting!"

"I know." He kissed him softly. And just like that he was gone.

Wally sat there dying a little his perfect day had been ruined again. He put on his Flash suit. He wasn't about to let this day go completely he laid in his post and listened so carefully.

"Oh Puddin it's beautiful I've never seen anything more sweet and romantic. But I have something that'll make it even more sweet for my funny Valentine."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Absolutely nothing" He heard the Bats make his grand entrance. Warmth ran all through Wally like hot coffee.

Wally sat up and seen Joker in a white and purple tuxedo and Harley showing all those luscious curves in a red and white sweetheart dress. She was an image in it. His mind started to wonder what it would be like to have Bruce and Harleene in a bed together with him. Selfish delight ran drew to him like the sweet wine of lust usually did. He sighed and continued to watch the scene.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing bats I've been dragged out on this commercial holiday of belligerent ignorance." Joker sighed "But I like most put on their Sunday best anyway."

"Why don't I believe that."

Joker shrugged "How the hell should I know? I've never lied to you before." He looked around "But I can see why you think I'm lying."

Wally looked around. Where the hell had Harley gone so damned fast?

"Howdy speedy don't mind if I use this little swan for a sec do ya?" She smirked.

"For what Quinn?"

"Oh nothing that concerns you!" She kissed his cheek "I like you."

"Uh…. Uhh… Thanks?"

Quinn nodded and poured the green liquid in the water and people started to laugh just a little then it turned into seriously deathly laughter. "You can push'em in now sweetie pea!"

"BATS NO!" Wally threw her to the floor of the boat and ran to Bruce just as he fell in. He pushed him out of the way and fell in himself.

"FLASH!" Was the last thing that Wally heard as he sank to the bottom drowning in laughter.

PRESENT:

"_So you and Bruce made love, you're also jealous of the irrationally insane."_

"_Harley is passionate. She unlike us well she fights for the love she thinks she deserves"_

"_You think she doesn't deserve that love?" _

"_No… she deserves to be treated like a princess!"_

"_Oh… Oh how sweet." _

"_It's true."_

"_Well what happened after the water?"_

"_I woke up." _

**February 20****th**

Wally woke up to Selena and Bruce holding his hands. "I'm so.. So…Sorry about all of this."

"No worries hon you were doin' it for my own good I guess."

"I… I jus… Just wanted B…r..Bruce all to myself… It was selfish, But I knew Klark was suspect because of it. When he brought up my crush on him I felt the sudden urge to not bind you up but protect you from whatever he was going to put you in."

"So this was for her own good despite the selfish intentions?" Bruce asked confused by what his actions. "Yes… I'm sorry I couldn't make this anymore worse could I?"

"You could, but you didn't you made it all better it's fine Wally get some rest All is forgiven." Selena smiled. "You get some rest... I'll come back to check in on you tomorrow."

"Thanks Selena… You don't have to do that…. I've done enough to you already."

"No… I want to besides if you didn't do what you did I would have caught on and told Bruce… My meeting with him probably wouldn't have ended so well." She looked at Bruce. "Come on you can walk me outside. We need to talk."

Bruce nodded and then looked at Wally. "Get some rest."

Wally nodded and closed his eyes. Surrendering himself into sweet blissful dreams.

**6 Hours Later:**

Wally woke up to a dim light in his room. He looked over to the light in his room, Bruce sat there with a book of tactical take downs. He rolled over "Hi."

"Hello." Bruce smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Rather fine… I can feel my face. I felt worse than a nerd who just got their braces off for their student picture."

"You feel better than you did in high school?"

Wally tried to frown. It didn't work, not because he didn't want to but because Harleys stuff was a little more potent than others.

"So… How long did you think you were down there?"

"About forty five seconds, long enough for you to handle your business." Wally said with a cough.

"And what happened after do you remember anything else?"

"No… I don't remember anything except for what happened today. Why?"

"I'm curious to know what happened between you and Klark."

"Oh Bruce… I don't wanna talk about that… Please it was before the Love-X anyway." Wally admitted.

"And what about Selena?"

"Well I was gonna chain her up and make her suffer… But then I thought about Klark and how Joker would make such a tacky thing called the Vbomb… Well it was silly so I locked miss Kyle away to keep her safe…. Not to harm her."

Bruce nodded. "I see."

Wally looked over to see Klark sitting in the chair. "I see you found him.."

"Yes." Bruce sighed "I did."

"I can't you believe you wally! You did all of this! I'm thoroughly disappointed."

"Oh will you STOP with the dramatics! You're supposed to have a girlfriend… Correct need I remind you of Louis?! Your justice, your morality! They are lies are they not. Come out Klark Jesus what's the worst that can happen? Maybe then you can fall in love like I did and you'd actually have something to fight for instead of lying to yourself every day!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Klark snapped.

"Exactly what I said! I coulda paid Selena she would have stayed away and I would have respected her grudge, but because I seen through your clear ass like the glass on my table I chose to hide her away! But you! Ha you would die if you knew I got to have Bruce to myself!"

"Why you disillusioned twit!"

"Oh am I? How did you know the Jokers plan before ANYONE else? Joker doesn't even know what the hell he's doing half the time. You never did. You came up with something that sounded like the Joker would do, but he didn't. It was ALL from Quinns Brilliant mind!"

"Brilliant?" Bruce asked

"Quinn?" Klark asked directly after with a confused look on his face.

"Yes brilliant. And I take it you don't remember Quinn, since you practically sent her to the grave, but that is beyond my point NO ONE knew what was going on wouldn't you think Miss Kyle would have gotten in Bruces ear way before you? You're slipping… No wonder why you became a hero you're an awful liar." His head was swirling with everything going on.

"You PSYCHO BITCH!" Klark lunged at Wally who dashed out of his bed. And then fell weak at the door. He was sick and what ever medicine they were pumping through his veins was making him really slow.

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Bruce snapped. He walked over to Wally helping him up. "What the hell is wrong with you Klark the damn mans in the hospital for damned reason! That damn Love-X Quinn had was no joking matter."

"Don't…Argh…" Wally moaned feeling wobbly again "worry B… Bruce… I'… I'm fine."

"Well please sit down at least… I don't want you to you know…"

Wally looked at him with a confused look.

"Die."

Wally shrugged and sat like a good boy. Then watched as Bruce became Klarks teddy bear he hugged and nuzzled against his neck.

Bruce moved away from him. "Is anything else in his story true?"

Klark sighed "Yes I canceled plans with Louis."

"Because of me?"

"Well I didn't know that you and Selena were an item still-"

"We're Not an item… Wally convinced me to give this commercial holiday another try… Unlike you those intentions were pure."

"Mine were pure! AND I didn't know that you had a stalker!"

"Klark I loathe Valentine's Day. If Wally wasn't … Well… Wally I'd still had been with Selena."

"Says you." Klark murmured as he knotted his hands in Bruce's hair and placed sweet poison riddled kisses on his neck.

"OH THAT IS IT! YOU EVIL BITCH! MAN OF STEEL MY ASS I WILL RIP THAT BLACK HOLE OUT YOUR CHEST.!" He growled punching Klark in the face.

"WALLY PLEASE I…" Bruce's face and words froze when he saw blood pour from Klark's noise.

"Oh.. I…. I… I'm so… Sorry Bruce… I… I.. I went Crazy….Again." He said stumbling a bit.

"It's not you. Quinns Love-X is seriously taking over we'll help you."

"WHY? Do you see what he did to me?! He did this to himself Bruce Let him rot in this insanity by his lonesome! He should!"

"Klark we're supposed to be the good guys! Or did you forget that in your love crush frenzy?!"

"No.. Bruce.. He's right… For once. I can't drag you down with me. I shouldn't… I wouldn't be the good guy if I did."

"Wally No I-"

"Stop Bruce… I love you enough to make this choice. I'm letting you go until I get better. I can't have you sit here in my insane roller coaster. I refuse."

**PRESENT:**

"_So you let him go?"_

"_Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" _

"_No! … Well I mean if you listen to Sting." _

"_Sting?" _

"_Don't think too much into it it was in the 80's."_

"_Retro much?"_

"_Hey that's the good stuff!"_

"_Well listen nonetheless… You have to fight for what you want."_

"_Why?"_

"_What would happen if the Bats and Joker just Gave up. What would happen?"_

"_Well I guess life would be kinda boring." _

"_And what would happen if winterstorm or whatever the hell her name is stopped being so cold what would happen to you?"_

"_Well I wouldn't have MUCH to fight for."_

"_Well what if Bruce gave up on everything? What would you do then? He'd die… If he gave up you can't! You just can't."_

_Wally sighed "I suppose you're right…" _

"_Well yeah I'm never wrong." _

_He laughed. _

"_So what happened then?"_

"_I went back to sleep… Morphine and whatever else they gave me… It's a hell of a cocktail."_

**MARCH 1****ST****: **

Wally slept soundly since the incident with Bruce and Klark. He'd been in and out of dreams and reality. He was practically in a coma for the past few days, but the nightmares were haunting enough to make anyone mad. He tossed and turned for the longest. Wally hated Klark for the way he treated him with Bruce. He thought that there would be justice somewhere in the dark world.

The smell of the roses and high dollar cologne filled the air as Wally woke up. He looked on all the yellow and red roses that filled the room. A nurse was arranging an armful of teddy bears, balloons, and Get well soon cards.

"H.. Hi"

The nurse turned and had a caramel skin tone with a big cheeky smile and a tight black bun. "Hey suga pie! Good to see you awake! All your friends have been comin' by and leavin' all kinds of nice things for you!" By her seriously country accent he knew she wasn't from around here. She talked like all the women on Steel Magnolias. "How are you feelin'?"

"G.. Groggy… How long have I been out?"

"Eight whole days, we were worried sick about you really 'cause we didn't know what to do! So I worked round the clock for you and ONLY you! Miss. Lane came in and checked on you, she said she'd return tonight. And Mista W. Why he stepped out on a business call he said he'd be right back."

"Bruce W?"

"Well Yes! Such a sweetie too, he hasn't left your side since you've been out well except for the night with all that commotion let me tell you how funny that was! Oh honey he let him have it! Told him what he could do with himself real fast funniest thing I've heard in days and years! Listen at me talking to you like we've been friends of ages. C'mon I'm sure you need to use the little boys room!"

"So… He's been here the whole time?"

"Well yes refused to go anywhere. You want me to go get him."

"No… No… Let'em finish his call. I'll be fine thanks."

"Oh where are my manners I'm nurse Mary-Helen." She smiled even wider with perfect teeth.

"Mary-Helen." Wally smiled.

"Alright well I'm gonna step out I'll be back as fast as you can say jumpin Jack Flash." She winked.

"Okay.." He watched her go and then went and picked up a card that had a smiley face on it. 'GET BETTER SOON!' He opened it.

Hey speedy.

Looks to me like you could use a friend… And a very VERY serious therapist who knows what you're going through. You know where to find me!

Love ya HQ!

Wally read it over and over again. She was right… He needed someone who got the situation entirely. He looked up as the door opened and Bruce stood there in a black Armani suit looking like the prince he dreamed of.

"Hey you."

"Bruce I know Who I wanna talk to."

**PRESENT:**

"_So that's when you came here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can't say I'm not honored Wally."_

"_Uh thanks I guess."_

"_Is that all you wanna talk about?" She asked "For this session anyway." _

"_Yes." He looked at Her blonde hair professionally pulled back, her blue-green eyes staring at him with sympathy. Without the costume and face paint she looked better. Beautiful. Less like a criminal and more like someone who could save his life. _

"_Am I crazy?"_

"_We're all crazy Wally. Are you any worse than the rest of us? No I have seen worse. I've dealt with worst. I am in love with worst…. We're all crazy… You however are in love.. That's a little different, and it does cause insanity. Not just in you in anyone who decides to make the choice. Devotion can make the worst in us come out. It can make us mindless and have the thoughts of All I wanna do is protect them. I have to protect them. In my eyes a few sessions with me honey and you'll be fine."_

"_Ge thanks doc."_

"_Don't worry honey pie. You'll be fine in no time." She shook his hand and walked out of the room. _

"_How is he Quinn?"_

"_Oh he's crazy. But what you put him thorough it's to be expected. Not to mention the pressure he was already in!" Her voice was bitter and unforgiving. "And I can't promise that Klark guy will live if you keep putting him in this situation with Wally."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Oh I don't know stop Batting him around!" _

"_Yeah alright here is your card. Don't do anything crazy with it either."He handed her a life time pardon card. _

"_You think I'm kidding Bruce… If you break his fragile mind… I'll be forced to use this against you." She turned and left. "Til next you keep my Wally Safe."_


End file.
